Hiro Hood (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 1973 animated musical adventure film "Robin Hood" Cast * Robin Hood - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Little John - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (with Star Butterfly as an extra) * Maid Marian - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Prince John - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Sir Hiss - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Friar Tuck - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Hans (Frozen) * Alan-a-Dale - Kristoff (Frozen) * Lady Kluck - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Trigger and Nutsy - Viggo and Ryker Grimborn (Dragons: Race to the Edge) * Otto - Old Man McGucket (Gravity Falls) * Skippy Rabbit - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Sis Rabbit - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Jack-Jack Parr as himself (Skippy, Sis and Tagalong's baby brother) * Tagalong Rabbit - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) (She's Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack's cousin) * Mother Rabbit - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Toby Turtle - Liam (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Tournament Crocodile - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Sexton Mouse - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Little Sister Mouse - Brenda (Smallfoot) * King Richard - Carl Fredricksen (Up) Other cast * Rhino Guards - Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), Drago Bludvist and his army (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Wolf Arrowmen - Erik, Francis and the Royal Guards (Frozen) * Robin Hood as a fortune teller - Karmi (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Robin Hood as a beggar man - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Robin Hood disguised as a stork - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Little John as a fortune teller - Liv Amara (w/ Megan Cruz as an extra) (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Little John as Sir Reginald - Lance Strongbow (Tangled: The Series) (w/ Willow (Tangled: The Series) as an extra) * Executor Guard - Hector (Tangled: The Series) * Sheepdog Archer - Maui (Moana) * Warthog Archer - Wreck-It Ralph * Pig Archer - Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) * Bloodhound Archer - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) - Chuck (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Grandma and Grandpa Owl - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) and Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Scenes * Hiro Hood part 1 - Main Titles * Hiro Hood part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree * Hiro Hood part 3 - Robert and Gideon * Hiro Hood part 4 - Fortune Tellers/Robbing Robert * Hiro Hood part 5 - Hans Visits Stan and Felix * Hiro Hood part 6 - Dash's Birthday Present * Hiro Hood part 7 - Dash Meets GoGo * Hiro Hood part 8 - Thought Love * Hiro Hood part 9 - Robert and Gideon's Plan * Hiro Hood part 10 - The Archery Tournament (Part 1) * Hiro Hood part 11 - The Archery Tournament (Part 2) * Hiro Hood part 12 - Hiro's Been Seized/The Attack * Hiro Hood part 13 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" * Hiro Hood part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Stan's Church * Hiro Hood part 15 - Robert's Idea About Stan/Hans Meets Dallben * Hiro Hood part 16 - Jailbreak * Hiro Hood part 17 - Hiro Gets All the Taxes * Hiro Hood part 18 - The Big Chase * Hiro Hood part 19 - Hiro and GoGo Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)") * Hiro Hood part 20 - End Credits Songs * After "Love (Reprise)" at the end credits - "How Does a Moment Last Forever (Celine Dion Version)" (from Beauty and the Beast (2017)) Gallery Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Robin Hood Starco-celebration-hug.png|Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz as Little John AFA66030-5A42-4B36-B6DB-6A9ED6ACC5A8.png|GoGo Tomago as Maid Marian Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Prince John Lil Gideon.jpg|Li'l Gideon as Sir Hiss Profile_-_Stan_Pines.png|Grunkle Stan as Friar Tuck Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as the Sheriff of Nottingham Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Alan-a-Dale C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Lady Kluck Viggo-and-ryker-grimborn.jpeg|Viggo and Ryker Grimborn as Trigger and Nutsy Profile_-_Old_Man_McGucket.png|Old Man McGucket as Otto Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Skippy Rabbit Profile - Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Sis Rabbit Profile - Jack Jack Parr.jpg|Jack-Jack Parr as himself (Skippy, Sis and Tagalong's baby brother) Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Penny Peterson as Tagalong Rabbit Profile - Helen Parr.jpeg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Mother Rabbit Liam-the-secret-life-of-pets-2.png|Liam as Toby Turtle Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as the Tournament Crocodile Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Sexton Mouse Brenda.jpeg|Brenda as Little Sister Mouse Carl Fredricksen in Up.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as King Richard Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs